moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Partisans of Alterac
The Partisans of Alterac are a guerrilla fighting, hit and run faction that attacks the Forsaken with the intention of reclaiming the Kingdom of Alterac and forming a republic. This faction is under the control of Marshal Rhalitra Haddinkov. History of the Partisans. Since the second war, the rule of Alterac has been violent and tumultuous, and few have known more suffering than its people. War-torn, poverty stricken, and unforgiving, the Alterac mountains are a shadow of what they once were...and what they could be. The Partisans of Alterac were formed to firmly vitalize the nation and protect its people. The foundations of Partisans were formed shortly after the Cataclysm, when a faction of nobles who wished to reclaim their land returned to the ruined kingdom. Rhalitra Haddinkov, a former citizen of Alterac and distinguished veteran of the war against the Lich King was one of several commanders appointed to retake Alterac from the Forsaken, Crushridge ogres, and The Syndicate. However, for reasons obscure, the nobility fled the kingdom and hastily appointed Haddinkov as marshal of Alterac, leaving him the sole commander of all retaken territories. As time wore on, Marshal Haddinkov's faith and sanity began to erode. Although he almost lost hope, he refused to concede. One cold, winter night, after a particularly costly battle, the Marshal lay awake at night, considering the terrible possibility of defeat. Scraping an inch of frost off his window, Rhalitra peered out into the icy darkness, wondering how anyone could withstand the terrible blizzard raging outside. However, when he saw the guard tower, he found two of his men standing strong, one of them waving the battered banner from the battle before. Looking upon the people of Alterac, who fought with pride despite enduring terrible hardships, the Marshal found his strength. He thought to himself, "If only our nation were led by men and women like this" On that day, the republic of Alterac was born, a nation not ruled by its nobles, but by its people. Alterac remains confronted with many challenges and enemies, many of which require help from new recruits and allies. Not long after Marshal Haddinkov had announced his decision to the new leader of the Raven Guard, Kayaba, he was nearly killed for taking this path. Still to this day the Partisans of Alterac fight for a new Alterac and a new beginning. Partisans Today Day by day, the Partisans plan and fight for their future Republic. Whether they are making new laws or principles they are slowly learning how the new Alterac must be run. Regardless of how, the Government will always be run by the people and for the people, as they are the true heart of Alterac. Recently, a new flag that better represents the republic that was designed. Currently, the Crushridge ogres have been brought down to a minor nuisance and most of the Syndicate has either been killed or joined the Partisans. Their biggest threat is the massive and ever-growing ranks of the forsaken, who seek to destroy all of Alterac and add it to their land. The war between Sylvanas and Alterac is a constant back-and-forth struggle. However, with powerful artillery, new recruits, and guerrilla tactics, the Alterac is taking much more than they lose. The Partisans aspire to drive back the Forsaken from all of Hillsbrad and the Alterac Mountains. Also the Partisans have been taking requests to take back estates for Alterac Nobles who swear loyalty towards the alliance for no charge what so ever. The Second Alterac Civil War The Second Alterac Civil War was sparked by Kormed Lionblood of the City State of Alterac. The Partisans became the victors to overcome the civil war against the City State which resulted to high tensions with Kingdom of Arathor(Mathlian). After a few weeks the partisans talked with Lord Montclair. Lord Montclair was not very amused with this conflict. So with Lord Montclair's blessing the Partisans made a peace with Kingdom of Arathor(Mathlian) in a matter of time. Thus quickly easing the tensions with Kingdom of Arathor (Mathlian) and partisans of Alterac. Also this helped both remnants of Arathi and Alterac focus their attention on the Alterac Syndicate and Forsaken. Alterac under Martial Law Since the Arathi-Alterac peace treaty, not only did tensions between Arathi and Alterac decrease. This treaty also gave Alterac boarders it has never had in a long period of time. Right now some areas of Alterac are under martial law under General Rhalitra Haddinkov until a stable government can be brought in. Partisans and the Dominion of Alterac The Partisans were weary and tired from fighting and holding Alterac for the cause. After the Dominion of Alterac under the command of Hendrek Westfield, the partisans claimed a truce and were glad to come together under one banner to reclaim the Capital city. After many months after the capital city was reclaimed and the process of rebuilding the capital along with other towns came to be. The partisans saw a new leader was brought into power. At first the partisans did not care much for politics until Alterac became a neutral state. Along with other laws and regulations being put in. So after many months to endure these laws, Rhalitra Haddinkov, Marshal of the Partisans resigned. This forced many of the Partisans to break from the Dominion of Alterac and thus the merging of the Partisans of Alterac and the Dominion of Alterac came to an end. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Partisans of Alterac Category:Militias Category:Alterac Military